Harry Potter and the Essence of Life
by Riddle Me Softly
Summary: After OoTP Harry returns to Hogwarts. Love blooms out of bitter pasts and touble is brewing the the Department of Myteries.


Chapter 1: Going to School and Uncomfortable Carriage Rides

Harry rested his had against the flat and featherless pillows his aunt and uncle had so _graciously_ given to him for bed. Rain pelted the windows of number four, Privet Drive. The old clock on his wall read three AM and by this point the boy had given up trying to sleep. His room was dead silent, Hedwig was out on a delivery and without anyone or thing to talk to Harry spent his time in silence. His blurred vision stared at the ceiling fan as he curled deeper into his blankets. Tomorrow he could finally leave for school again, an escape and hopefully a year without near death experiences.

Happy thoughts now swimming, green eyes fluttered closed and he grasped his pillow tightly. Tomorrow would be the first happy day all summer, as it was the end of it. Harry looked forward to seeing Hermione and Ron, though having to see Draco Malfoy again would be a chore as always.

After having his things all but thrown from the car Harry gave his uncle one last glare before heading across the street and into King's Cross Station. With as little care as possible Harry strolled through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and into the familiar setting of Platform Nine and 3/4. Two faces greeted him and both were hugging him in seconds, Ron and Hermione. "Or we could not strangle me," Harry said with a laugh. Ron and Hermione released him and laughed. It had been far too long without seeing each other.

"Oh, Harry, they weren't perfectly dreadful again, were they?" Hermione asked, taking his hands in hers.

"Oh no," said Ron sarcastically, "they decided they loved Harry and bought him some new books." He finished and ducked a feigned slap from Hermione.

Harry just laughed, very much glad to see his friends were still the same. "They left me to myself mostly. Bloody boring, but better than being told I'm an abomination every five seconds." An uneasy laugh was broken by the loud whistle of the train and the last call from the conductor. The three loaded their trunks before boarding quickly and taking up residence in their normal compartment. Ron and Hermione left briefly to do a patrol but returned quickly, eager to talk with Harry.

They all began exchanging stories about their summer holidays. Hermione had visited family and claimed that while she did enjoy herself she would rather have spent it with Harry and Ron. She chose to leave out her adventure with dragons in southern Ireland. Ron had spent the summer honing his Keeper skills to ensure he would be on the team again.

"Well I spent my summer relaxing and being waited on hand and foot," said Harry, to which he earned the response of a seat cushion being lobed his direction by Ron. Hermione looked like she was about to protest when she was hit by a misguided one Harry threw and she got in on the action. The friends were together again, life was good.

A few compartments over sat a very cross Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes stared straight ahead as if he were trying to burrow holes into the heads of his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who sat directly in front of him.

"That prat of a father of mine needs to get a life," he said coldly, "I'm tired of our family having to take orders from that git, the Dark Lord." He seethed and a twinge of red came to his pale face in anger, "It's bloody disgusting how were forced to bow to some self appointed Lord." His voice rose before he composed himself and continued softly, "If you tell anyone what I'm saying you'll be DEAD before you can say Avada Kadavra!"

Crabbe and Goyle, who were no more than stooges, only nodded in agreement. They were both thinking however that Draco had some nerve to speak about the Dark Lord like that. They wouldn't speak to anyone about what Draco said, though, they knew what he would do it if they squealed.

"Now go away, I want privacy to change before the trolley gets here. Go find someone torment," The boys didn't argue, calmly but quickly leaving the compartment. Draco cast a silencing charm on the door before sighing in relief. Changing into school attire his pants, t-shirt and socks all found their way to his trunk by magic after falling to the floor. A small piece of paper fell out of his pocket as the pants flipped inside the trunk. Draco picked it up with a smile and unfolded the newspaper photograph, entitled, **_Harry Potter and Friends Stop Death Eaters at Ministry_**. The photo below was from months prior when Harry had been shopping in Diagon Ally for school supplies last year. Draco stared at the boy as he attempted to hide from the photographer in Flourish and Blotts.

Draco had lost count as to how many times he had fallen asleep with this picture held close to his heart. It had been repaired so many times he could cast the spell without thinking to. He became lost in thought and in visions of gorgeous green eyes. Draco came back to reality and finished dressing. His quick glace out the window showed the golden lit windows of Hogwarts, so soon they would arrive and take the horseless carriages up to the castle. With a sigh, Draco prepared himself to face the world, putting on his facade of being strong and unemotional, Harry's picture safely hidden deep in a pocket.

All the students began filing off the train and towards the castle. Hagrid gave Harry a friendly wave as he shouted , "Firs' years this way!" Harry laughed as many of the new students jumped at their first sight of the large man. Harry waved back, but Hagrid had already turned to lead the first years to their memorable trip across the lake.

To the groups extreme misfortune, they had to share a carriage with none other than Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. An uneasy silence hung in the carriage throughout the ride. Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly moved to exit but Draco pushed ahead, "Blood traitors and mudbloods, last, Granger," he said, shoving her back into her seat. The evil trio moved quickly though the door and into the castle. Draco fought choked as he was forced once again to infuriate the boy he loved.

Hermione was quiet. Though she knew Malfoy was an insufferable prat, she still felt a

pang of sadness when called a Mudblood. When Ron made a move to hex the boy from behind, Hermione snapped back to herself. "RONALD NO!" She slapped his hand down and he hesitated, "Just because he's a git does not mean you need to be one. Honestly." She then mumbled something that sounded oddly like _boys_ and left for the Great Hall, Harry and Ron close behind. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of frustration but decided doing what Hermione said would be a good thing.

Harry found himself wondering for the millionth time why Draco had decided to be so like his failure of a father. He continued pondering as they entered the Great Hall and made for an area of empty seats.

Like always their tables were decorated lavishly in house colors and banners with the school crest hanging from the ceiling. It, respectively, was filled with the moon and stars and swirls of the cosmos. As the returning students filed into their respective tables, and were seated, the first years trailed in for sorting. Students were sorted one by one, some more quickly than others, into their respective house and then Dumbledore stood Everyone hushed.

"We now stand at the edge of a new year, one that will hopefully be happier than last year. For here I hope you feel safe from Voldemort's wrath." Students cringed at Dumbledore's use of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name, "Mr. Filch asks me to remind you that being out after curfew is forbidden as is venturing into the Forbidden Forest. Now, let us feast!" Dumbledore gave a flick of his hands and the filled to the edges with delicious food. Chatter filled the hall as did the scraping and taping of silverware on plates.

As a majority of people began finishing Professor Dumbledore stood again and the student quieted, "Now it is time for us, full and happy, to go to sleep and prepare for classes tomorrow. "The Prefects, including Ron and Hermione, began gather first years together to head to their dorms, whispering the password to friends so they could leave before the herd of young ones. Harry went ahead and was in bed before Ron finally arrived. Ron smiled at Harry and removed his glasses, placing them on a nearby night stand before closing Harry's curtains and going to bed himself.

Draco stared at Harry before he disappeared to the Gryffindor tower. Draco sighed heavily and turned on his heal to make the lonely trip to the Slytherin Dungeons. He undressed and took one final look at the picture of the gorgeous Harry Potter before slipping off into dreamland with it on his pale chest, his curtains drawn and sealed with the Imperturbable Charm. This worked in better than he knew, as it kept others from hearing him groaning as he said Harry's name as he slept.


End file.
